


Student's Pet

by innerempire



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, Background Seo Changbin, Bang Chan is 27, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Confident Han Jisung | Han, Consensual Underage Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Feminization, Jisung is 17 in this, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Referring to 'pecs' as 'tits', Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: In which Han Jisung attends an all-boys school and lusts (and loves) after his favorite teacher.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 53
Kudos: 315





	1. A.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playground Ditches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298160) by [Midge03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03). 



> Please Read:
> 
> Hi guys! Just a heads up that Jisung is 17 in this, and Chan is 27, so there's a ten year age gap. If this is not your cup of tea and not something you'd want to read, please do not proceed. Whatever they do in this fic will be entirely consensual!

Male educators are rarely as popular as female ones in the all-boys institution that Jisung attends. Majority of them are in their fifties, and while some of them purely teach out of passion for shaping the youth of tomorrow ( _cringe much_ ), there are those that are only there for the paycheck. They come in, drone for an hour about the subject that they're teaching, assign out homework/readings and call it a day. There's not much teacher-student engagement, the lessons as dry as the biscuits that Jisung and Changbin loves to toss out of the window for the evil ass pigeons downstairs.

Naturally, female teachers tend to be a hit with the boys (no surprise there), especially if they're visually appealing (again, no surprise). Still, the lack of young teachers in their school is a disappointment, leaving them with elderly teachers with nasal voices, nose hair left untrimmed, and a penchant for doling out punishments.

There's _one_ particular teacher that everyone likes though.

Jisung leans back in his seat as Chan starts handing out their graded quizzes back to them; personally going to each student to either praise them or comment on their grades. Today, he's decked out in a silk black shirt with the top button undone, loosely tucked into a pair of dark grey formal tailored pants. Jisung will admit that the older male doesn't have much of an ass for him to ogle at, but ass or no ass, Chan is outstandingly attractive. There's that dimple that makes an appearance each time he smiles, corners of his eyes crinkling when finds something amusing. It's only recently that Chan's sporting a shorter haircut, the previous light color replaced with a much darker one which Jisung thinks complements his fair complexion very well. Look at him, crushing on his English teacher when his parents are paying money for him to study in such a prestigious institution.

Everyone _adores_ Chan.

Jisung included. 

He had joined the school earlier this year to replace their previous English teacher after she resigned. In just two months, the older male has managed to integrate himself so seamlessly into their lives. It's the way he's so _enthusiastic_ about communicating with each student, along with always finding new ways to make his lessons engaging and interesting, reminding them to never hesitate should they need to ask him anything. Jisung's always been decently knowledgeable in English since had spent a good portion of his younger years growing up in Malaysia before moving back to Korea, so he's got no problem following the lessons. Since he's slightly more advanced compared to his peers, Chan's always recommending him some other advanced readings to make sure that he doesn't end up feeling bored by the lessons.

 _But_ , it's not enough. He needs Chan to _properly_ notice and pay extra attention to him. Thing is, seventeen year old boys are a bunch of horny fucks (well, most). Jisung included. And being in all-boys school, the sexual frustration is even more amplified. Locker room talk before gym class is filthy at best; the boys in Jisung's classmate talking about how they'd love to fuck their English teacher, or have his pouty lips wrapped around their cock. It's downright filthy and crass. Jisung's not going to deny that he's jacked off consistently to inappropriate thoughts of the other since two months ago.

''Jisung.'' Jisung schools his expression into that of disinterest when Chan finally reaches his desk, placing his graded quiz on the desk.

C-.

As planned.

''I know you've got another class after this, but I'd like to see you for a bit after class.'' 

The older male doesn't even sound angry (he rarely does), but the concern is evident in his tone. Jisung feels _almost_ bad, but tells himself that it's worth it because of the extra time he'll get with Chan.

At the end of the lesson, Changbin hangs back while Jisung stashes his things haphazardly into his bag. He stashes his crumpled notes in there as well.

''Do you want me to wait for you?''

''Nah. Just tell the teacher I'll be slightly late.''

''Got it. Also, I swear to god, if you skip at the last minute-''

''I _won't_.'' Jisung stresses, shooing his best friend away.

''Because I can't afford to repeat another year-'' Changbin grumbles, clearly still sore about having to repeat a grade because of his dismal performance last year (though with good reason).

''Tuck your shirt in, Changbin.'' Chan calls out from the front, though it's just going to fall on deaf ears. But Changbin's got quite the soft spot for the older male, so he messily tucks it into the waistband of his uniform pants grudgingly.

Changbin shoulders his bag and files out of the room with the rest of the students, leaving Jisung with just his (favorite) teacher. He makes way to the front where Chan's neatly filing today's assignments away. The male looks up, his gaze falling to Jisung's loosely knotted tie.

''Next is Korean History, right? I hear Mr.Choi's quite particular about attire.'' The male reminds him kindly. ''You might want to do that up properly.'' Chan gestures towards the chairs in the front row. ''Pull up a chair.''

Jisung does as instructed, fighting back a laugh when Chan winces at how he noisily drags it over instead of lifting it up. He drops his bag and plops down onto the vacant seat, expectantly waiting for the older male to speak first. Chan wheels his chair closer to Jisung's, allowing the younger male to catch a whiff of his cologne. He tries not to make it really obvious that he's trying to catch a whiff of that alluring scent.

''I'm...slightly concerned about your grades in my class. I know I'm fairly new.'' Chan starts. ''But I've seen your records, and I've noticed that this subject is the one you've excelled in all these while. All As. You've been scoring Cs in the past few quizzes and assignments...'' For some reason, Chan actually sounds dejected. ''Is it my way of teaching? I know my style of doing things are different, but if it's because of that-''

Now, Jisung feels like an A-grade asshole.

Especially since he knows the effort that Mr.Chan puts in for his lessons. Why did it even _cross_ his mind that purposely _not_ performing in class just to get Mr.Chan's attention was a good idea? The older male looks genuinely concerned, as if _he's_ the reason as to why Jisung hasn't been performing lately. Fuck. 

''It's not that.'' Jisung hastily cuts in. ''It's just...'' He tries to come up with some sort of excuse, desperately wracking his brain. ''I've just been overwhelmed lately. Club activities. And I'm taking some advanced classes.'' He shrugs his shoulders, trying to play it off as nonchalance. ''But it's definitely not you.'' Jisung's quick to reassure. ''You're, like, fucking great.'' At Chan's (amused) eyebrow raise, he hastily backpedals. ''Um, you're totally great, I mean. I'll buck up. I _promise_.''

x.x.x

''Fuck. He's so _hot_.''

Both Jisung and Changbin, skipping out on P.E (as usual), watch from the sidelines as Chan leads the warm-up session for the P.E class that he's teaching. Jisung thinks that he wouldn't mind participating and getting all sweaty in P.E if he had Chan for a teacher instead of the a balding forty-year old male with a beer belly. 

Changbin hums his agreement, both of their gazes fixed on the same person, ''Fucking tell me about it. He practically has no ass, but look at those muscles. Think he purposely wears shorts those short because he knows how great he looks in them?''

''Dunno, don't care. As long as he keeps wearing them.''

Changbin finally manages to peel off the wrapper off his lollipop, glaring when Jisung steals it from him. They sit in silence for a bit more, before Changbin finally breaks it, ''Think he enjoys getting fucked?''

Jisung shrugs his shoulders, ''Can't assume. He might like pussy for all I know. What d'you think?''

''What _I_ think is that I'd love to have that ass stretched around a fat cock. Preferably mine.''

''Wait in line, asshole.'' Jisung shoots back, narrowly missing being smacked on the back of his head for that comment.

They continue watching, throwing in the occasional dirty comment.

''Look at the way his pecs moves when he runs.'' Changbin fights back a groan when Chan runs towards the sidelines to retrieve some equipment. ''His tits make up for the lack of an ass.''

It starts to drizzle, which then turns into an absolute downpour in a matter of seconds. P.E is disrupted, the students out on the track making a run for the sheltered area. Jisung nearly pops an awkward boner when Chan spots Changbin and him, immediately walking over to greet them. He's got on a ridiculously fitting black muscle shirt that's completely soaked, his nipples poking against the fabric. _Fuck,_ Jisung wants to suck on them so bad, but he forces his gaze upwards instead.

''Skipping P.E again?''

''All he does-'' Changbin points in the direction of the P.E teacher. ''-is make us run laps so that he doesn't have to teach.'' The male complains. ''With all due respect, I don't think someone with a beer belly is qualified enough to teach us about-''

Jisung nudges Changbin discreetly, but it's too late. Chan's trying to suppress his laughter, clearly finding the student's comment amusing.

''I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'll see you boys in English later.''

x.x.x

It's Jisung's third detention this week for being late. They're finally released at 6:15pm, in which Jisung hightails it out of there so that he can get home, shower, and have a nice, solid wank to porn videos with actors that he imagines as his English teacher. His porn searches are mostly ''muscle bottom'', ''older male fucked'', and...well, you get the drift.

The door to the staff room is ajar, so out of habit, Jisung looks inside as he walks past. Not too surprisingly, Chan is still at his desk, even though half the lights are already switched off, leaving him the only one there. Probably still grading, from the looks of it. Jisung raps his knuckles against the door, sporting a cheeky grin when the other looks up. He seems weary, and Jisung notes the styrofoam cups on the older male's desk. And the half-finished sweet potato sitting there pathetically, forgotten.

''Another late day?''

''Late days are usually productive ones.'' Chan reciprocates his grin with a warm smile, gesturing for Jisung to take a seat. ''Detention again?''

''You know me too well, sir.''

It sounds far too formal, considering that Chan's very easygoing about how students address him, but Jisung's just used to it. The male shakes his head in a fond sort of manner, setting his pen down. ''You should head home soon.''

''And leave my favorite teacher all alone? I'll wait. We can leave together.''

It's very obvious how Chan's flustered by the sudden compliment. ''I don't think watching me grade essays is going to be very entertaining. Well, since you're here-'' The older male sifts through the essays on his desk, pulling out Jisung's. ''Here's yours.''

Jisung takes it from the other, noting the _A+_ and _Fantastic job as always_ inked in green.

''Yours was a delight to read, as always.'' He turns his chair, knees accidentally brushing against Jisung's. ''I think it's amazing how you're capable of articulating your thoughts about the subject. Not to show any favoritism, but not all seventeen year olds-''

Jisung doesn't know what drives him to do it.

Perhaps impulse.

Or perhaps he's spent the past four months becoming gradually enamored with the older male. He wheels his chair closer, minimizing the distance between them, cutting Chan off mid-sentence with a peck that doesn't quite fully land on his lips. The other stills, silence stretching on between them, so much so that Jisung feels like he can _hear_ how rapidly his heart's beating. Fuck. _Too reckless_. He could brush and laugh it off, and they'd never speak of it again.

The older male straightens up, quite at a loss for words. Then, he stands up from his seat and walks over to the door, quietly shutting it before pressing the lock and returning back to his seat.

''That was _extremely_ reckless of you.''

''I know.'' Jisung admits. ''I'm sensing there's a _but_ somewhere.'' 

Chan _not_ freaking out is promising.

He's hopeful.

''There is, but-'' Chan stalls, though he makes no attempt to create some distance between them. ''-I'm your teacher, you're my student. You're also _only_ 17, which makes me the adult that's supposed to do the right thing-''

Jisung blatantly rolls his eyes, once again cutting the other off, ''So? Fuck the laws. You don't...you don't look too surprised.''

Chan visibly colors, ''I might have, uh, overheard some of the things being said about me. You might want to be careful as to who might be in the gym shed before you talk about wanting to _''fuck Mr.Chan stupid until he's drunk off my cum''._ ''

Jisung's lips stretches into that of a sly grin, ''Maybe you're not as innocent as we all think you are. Did you get horny, sir? Thinking about your seventeen year old student fucking you?'' He toys with the male's tie, winding it around his hand to use it as momentum to pull him closer. ''Bet you've been fantasizing about it.''

''A little.'' The dark-haired male admits.

Chan's gaze darts to the door, still wary even though the door's already shut and locked. Being caught is the last thing that the both of them wants, and as much as Jisung _wants_ to have his fun, he's not stupid enough to risk it all. This time, they share a proper kiss, with Jisung clumsily pulling the older male into his lap, both of them laughing when the swivel chair slides backwards a fraction.

''This is- a _truly_ bad idea.''

x.x.x

''Jisung.'' Chan calls out just as he's about to exit the classroom with Changbin. ''A second, please?''

Jisung tries to maintain an air of nonchalance, telling Changbin that he'll join him in the canteen later. He waits until the rest of the class has filed out before shutting the door. After Jisung's sort-of impromptu confession (kiss?) a couple of days ago, they hadn't had the opportunity to do anything yet. Still, Jisung's been subjected to Chan turning red each time they're in close proximity, stumbling over his words each time they cross paths in the corridor. 

''Pass me your phone.''

Confused, but not wanting to ask any questions, Jisung does as instructed. Chan frowns at the cracked screen.

''Why does it look like you placed it under a hammer?''

''Oh yeah, Changbin accidentally ran over it with his bicycle last year. Long story.''

He watches as Chan keys something in, checking the screen when the older male hands him back his phone.

''That's my personal number.'' Chan's not looking at him, instead busying himself with the books and papers on his desk. ''It's different from the one I gave to the class. You can- if you want to text or anything.'' It's so fucking endearing that Jisung has to say it out loud.

''You're so fucking cute, you know that?''

'' _Language_.'' Chan chastises him.

''You're more concerned about me saying 'fucking' instead of the fact that I didn't address you using honorifics? C'mere.'' Jisung pulls him in for a kiss, ignoring Chan's protests. It turns into a faint whimper when the Jisung nips his bottom lip before drawing back. ''I'll text you.'' He winks at Chan, smugly pocketing his phone in his uniform shirt.

x.x.x

Jisung texts him that very night. Towel still around his neck, he flops down onto his bed with his phone, scrolling on his phone to find Chan's saved contact.

**Jisung**

_First things first. Can I call you 'hyung' if we're talking outside of school hours?_

While waiting for a reply, Jisung tears open a packet of sour cream potato chips and props his laptop open on his bed, getting crumbs all over the bedspread. His phone dings with a notification fifteen minutes later.

**Chan**

_Sure._

_It's weird when you call me 'sir' or 'Mr.Chan'_

**Jisung**

_Should I call you 'baby' instead?_

**Chan**

_Please. No._

_I'm too old for this._

**Jisung**

_Aw, is someone shy?_

_What are you up to, hyung?_

Jisung polishes off the packet of chips within ten minutes, licking the salt off his fingers before grabbing a box of tissues at the side of his bed to wipe his greasy fingers with. 

**Chan**

_Working on next week's lesson plans._

_Do you feel awkward?_

_Maybe it's just me._

**Jisung**

_You're thinking too much, hyung._

_Lesson plans? Sexy._

_What's your ''planning lesson plans'' outfit when you're at home?_

If Chan's going to be the shy one, then obviously Jisung's going to have to take the lead (even if he's younger). He doesn't mind being the one to lead (obviously), finding the older male's awkwardness somewhat endearing. 

**Chan**

_Is this what kids call ''sexting'' these days?_

**Jisung**

_It's only sexting when you send me nudes, hyung :p_

_Send nudeS._

In all honesty, Jisung's expecting Chan to simply ignore the message or tell Jisung off for teasing him, but what he gets instead is a reply with a photo attached. It's an image of Chan standing before his wardrobe mirror, snapping a picture from the shoulder down. All he has on is a pair of satin burgundy sleep shorts with black lace trimmings around the hem. Jisung's clearly not ready to actually received a shirtless photo, zooming in on the older male's upper body, cock immediately chubbing up in his basketball shorts. Chan's obviously _ripped_ , but Jisung definitely wasn't expecting him to be _this_ fit. Jisung's at that age where he's still kind of awkwardly scrawny in a weird way, even if he's filling out here and there.

Whatever. He'll make up for it with his fat dick.

**Chan**

_I hope this counts._

_Will I get a dick pic in return?_

Jisung laughs out loud in his room, though he's fervently hoping his mom's not going to walk in on him trying to take a picture of his cock. He tucks the waistband of his shorts beneath his balls, giving his cock a couple of strokes until it properly fattens up. He snaps a couple of photos, trying to find the most flattering angle, but ends up sending all of it to Chan anyway.

It's another twenty-five minutes before Jisung leaves a reply. This time, there's a short video sent with his message. Jisung scrambles to plug his airpods in, connecting it to bluetooth before tapping on the video. Chan's whimpers reverberates in his ears as he films himself fucking back against a dildo mounted on the wall of his room (Jisung assumes that it is). He must have propped his phone up against something while recording this for Jisung, leaving both his hands free to toy with his nipples. Chan's completely naked, cock a dark red between his thighs, the flush spreading down his chest. 

''Oh _fuck,_ wish it was you instead-'' There's the wet sounds of Chan fucking himself on the stationary toy, breathy whimpers spilling out.

Jisung doesn't even make it past the forty second mark, losing it at the part when Chan starts squeezing at his own firm chest and nipples, thick fluid dripping from the slit of his cock and onto the floor. The video ends with Chan's phone toppling from whatever it's been propped up against, cutting it short. Jisung takes a photo of his cum-stained right hand and sends it off with his reply.

**Jisung**

_You're so fucking hot, hyung._

_Did you cum?_

**Chan**

_Such a waste I'm not there to clean it up :(_

_No._

_I want your cock, and not this plastic dildo._

_Do you-_

**Chan**

_Come over tomorrow?_

_Please._

Jisung doesn't know what's more of a turn on. A much older male begging for him to come over so that Chan can get fucked, or the fact that Chan's staving off an orgasm just so he can do so with Jisung's cock instead of a plastic toy. His seventeen year old libido is going to be off the fucking charts. Jisung wipes his sticky hands on a couple of tissues before typing back a response.

**Jisung**

_Anything you want, hyung._

x.x.x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Crazy, I know. Okay, hold up-'' Jisung fumbles with his sorry excuse of a phone. ''-I'll show you something, but you've got to swear on your rabbit's life that you're not going to say anything to anyone.''
> 
> Changbin frowns at him, giving Jisung his standard ''are you stupid or stupid'' look, ''It's not a rabbit, idiot. It's a hamster.''
> 
> ''Whatever. They're both beady-eyed.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, bottom chan nation. It is I, a loyal humble subject of the bottom chan kingdom. Today, I come bearing gifts in the form of an update *reads my smudged handwriting on my palm* and yeah, there's like sex and stufF. cool.

''Wait. You're telling _me_ that you came on to our teacher.'' Changbin reiterates, tearing open a packet of tiramisu wafers, not even offering any to Jisung (r _ude son of a bit-_ ). ''-and he was _okay_ with it?''

Jisung understands why Changbin would be skeptical. But he shares pretty much fucking everything with Changbin, considering that they go _way_ back since middle school. It's Saturday, and they're stuck in school for enrichment lessons that Jisung doesn't really need, but has no choice to attend since the school has deemed it compulsory.

''Crazy, I know. Okay, hold up-'' Jisung fumbles with his sorry excuse of a phone. ''-I'll show you something, _but_ you've got to swear on your rabbit's life that you're not going to say anything to anyone.''

Changbin frowns at him, giving Jisung his standard _''are you stupid or stupid''_ look, ''It's not a rabbit, idiot. It's a _hamster_.''

''Whatever. They're both beady-eyed.''

Having forgotten his airpods, Jisung unravels his wired earphones that he keeps tucked int he pocket of his school blazer. He plugs it in and hands one side to Changbin, plugging the other in his own ear, pulling up the video that Chan had sent.

''Fuck. That's _him_?'' Changbin taps on the replay button. ''He's dripping all over the floor just from fucking himself on that dildo.'' The older male husks out. ''Damn it. I wanna fuck his tits to badly. And have his thick thighs around my head while I tongue fuck that hungry hole.'' He says enviously at the end, handing Jisung's phone back. ''Lucky bastard. Who do I have to kill to fuck a muscled stud like him?''

Smugly, Jisung snatches the pack of wafers from his best friend, cramming one into his mouth. ''I'll send you a video later, hyung. Have fun wanking to it tonight.''

x.x.x

Jisung double checks the unit number before he pressed on the doorbell (thrice, because he's a little shit like that). Chan answers the door in a hoodie and shorts similar to the ones he had worn the night before, welcoming Jisung in. He gives the younger male a pained look when Jisung haphazardly toes his sneakers off, but bends down to pick it up to place them on the shoe rack instead. 

''So. Uh-'' Chan gestures towards the living room area. ''...can I get you anything to drink?''

''Nervous, hyung?''

''A little.'' 

Jisung pulls him closer by the hem of his hoodie, lifting it up slightly. Beneath it is a cream colored cropped camisole that matches his sleep shorts, cool and satiny to the touch. Jisung wonders if maybe Chan might have a thing for wearing pretty things afterall. He very much approves.

''I can see your nipples through your top.'' Jisung comments, reaching out to thumb at the pointy nubs through the camisole. ''Changbin hyung days you've got really fuckable tits.'' He mentions off-handedly, rubbing them between his fingers until they're stiff beneath his touch.

''Yeah?'' Chan's eyes go slightly half-lidded. ''You two talk about me often?''

“Everyone does.” Jisung tells him, lifting up the hem of the camisole. Chan holds it up for him, shivering when the cool air-conditioning of the living room hits bare skin. “Do you know that we’ve got a class group chat where we talk about you, hyung? They talk about how you’d love having your tits played with. And that you’d love being passed around so that a bunch of horny 17 year olds can creampie your hole.”

It’s crazy how horny everyone is for Chan, when he’s just pretty much the sweetest, most well-mannered teacher they’ve had since the start of last year. 

Chan nods his head, not even denying anything that’s being said, “Jisung, touch me,  _ please _ .” There’s just something about hearing an older man  _ beg  _ that just sits right with Jisung. “Been so hard since yesterday, and I wanted to cum so badly when I woke up-” Chan rambles, rubbing the heel of his palm against Jisung’s crotch. “I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. Please, just need your cock in me-”

“If only they could see you like this, hyung. Begging for your hole to be filled up.” He presses in, touching his lips to the pierced shell of Chan’s ear. “I bet you’d be turned on if I were to send a picture of you looking like this to Changbin.” 

Chan sucks in an audible breath, fingers curling around the lapels of Jisung's uniform blazer, contemplating the younger male's words. ''...just...just Changbin would be fine, I guess.''

“Just Changbin.” Jisung reassures him. “You agreed so quickly, hyung.” He can’t help but to tease, already pulling his phone out. 

Chan says nothing, simply taking Jisung by the hand and leading him towards the bedroom. The male flicks on the light switch, acting all coy as he perches himself on the edge of the mattress, “Like this?”

Jisung snaps a couple of quick shots, but his favorite would be the one with Chan on his back; the camisole rucked up to his chest to offer a teasing glimpse of his nipples. He sends all of it to Changbin before chucking his phone onto the bed, making quick work of removing his blazer and uniform. 

“Let me fuck your tits, hyung.” 

“Just-” Chan reaches for him impatiently. “Hurry up and do  _ something _ .’’

Jisung straddles Chan, lazily fisting his cock in one hand. If someone told him that he’d be spending a Saturday hearing his favorite teacher beg for him, he’d have called that person a crazy bastard. Jisung’s watched enough pec fucking/worship videos to not waste any more time, sliding his cock in between Chan’s pecs.  _ Fuck fuck fuck _ \- the thing about youthful enthusiasm is that he gets aroused way too quickly, which sometimes ends up in him losing control way too fast. He’s a healthy youth, with an equally healthy sexual appetite.

“Feels good?” He loves how Chan’s asking  _ him _ , as if it’s only Jisung’s pleasure that matters. 

Jisung can’t even form the words, nodding his head to the question. His cock’s drooling at the slit, streaking white against the older male’s skin. With Chan pushing his chest together, Jisung builds up a sloppy momentum, tensing up when Chan sticks his tongue out to try and lick at his sensitive cockhead. Jisung has to actually _stop,_ grasping the base of his cock tightly.

Fuck.” He spits out, shivering as the tremors course through him. “That was close.” He grins down at Chan before dipping in for a kiss, tugging at the male’s bottom lip between his teeth. “You really didn’t finish yesterday, hyung?”

“Was tempted to, but it’s been really long since I had a cock in me. ” Jisung jerks when Chan pulls him forward by the ass, making him scoot forward; he barely has time to react when Chan takes the younger male’s cock into his mouth, deep-throating it almost effortlessly. The overwhelming pleasure that follows after wins that pocket pussy Jisung had blown his allowance on last year. 

Chan sucks, cheeks hollowing, muscles of his throat working and Jisung completely blows in less than ten seconds. He can count on one hand the number of times he’s been given a blowjob, but most of the time, it’s him and his trusty right hand. Or if he happens to be at Changbin’s watching porn, then both of them take their turns fucking the silicone ass that his best friend owns (because Changbin’s like rich  _ rich _ and can get afford better sex toys and a premium porn account).

He doesn’t mean to, but his hips starts moving on their own accord, fucking Chan’s mouth clumsily, chasing after the high of his orgasm. The wet hot glide feels exquisite, coupled by the way Chan’s earnestly blowing him. Jisung tries to slip his cock out before he cums, but Chan grabs him by the hips, refusing to let him do so. It’s useless from there, because Jisung ends up spilling down Chan’s throat. The older male swallows it all down, even licking Jisung’s cock lean once he slides his lips off, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Jisung, on the other hand, can’t even distinguish if he’s dead or if he’s just had one of the quickest orgasms of his life. No shame there. He’s young, Chan’s mouth felt fucking amazing. 

“Just-” He huffs out breathlessly, getting off Chan. “-give me 30 to 45 minutes and we’re good to go.”

It takes close to 35 minutes, with Chan teasing him with kisses, fingers trailing along his cock and balls. Jisung tries to do the same, but Chan stops him with a laugh, “If you touch me, it’s game over for me.” His cock looks swollen between his thighs, denied the orgasm he was so close to yesterday. Jisung wonders how Chan even does it. 

“Now-” With a smile that’s almost too cheeky for someone so sweet, Chan climbs on top of Jisung, teasingly rubbing Jisung’s cock between his ass cheeks. “Just lie down, and let me enjoy myself.” It’s a blur of Chan slicking his cock up with lube. “Have you fucked a guy before?”

Jisung holds up two fingers, “Only twice.” He admits, glad that he at least has some experience below his belt. ''But you're the first older guy I'm about to fuck.'' At Chan's tiny playful scowl, he hastily adds in. '' _Hyung_.''

”Cute.” Chan teases him, reaching behind and lining the younger male’s cock up against his hole. “I’d preach about safe sex, but-” The older male loses his train of thoughts when Jisung impatiently tilts his head up. “ _ Patience. _ Anyway, as I was going to say, safe sex is important and-”

“Wait.” Jisung interrupts. “Do I  _ have  _ to use one with you?”

Chan mulls over the question, “My last test results came back negative, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Okay. Fuck the condom then.” Admiringly, he rubs his palms along the top of Chan’s muscled thighs, squeezing it. “God, I want you to sit on my face so badly.'' _And crush my head with those fucking thigh of yours._

Chan slaps him on the chest for that comment, laughter easing the moment between them. Jisung tenses up when Chan slowly lowers himself down, face scrunching up a little at the sensation of being breached.

“Wait, wait, wait-” Jisung grabs at Chan’s hips, stilling him. ''Don't you need me to-''

Chan shakes his head impatiently, ''I fucked myself with a toy yesterday, and I had my fingers in me this morning thinking about the fucking you're going to give me.'' The male slides another inch down, but is stopped by Jisung grasping at hips tightly. ''Don't make me wait anymore, Han Jisung.''

“ _Holy fuck_. Too fucking good.” He wheezes out, toes curling when Chan ignores his plea, sliding down further. ''You're gonna make me bust, hyung.''

“Alright?” Chan asks him, a hint of smugness tinting his tone.

Chan doesn’t give him any other warning, sinking down until he bottoms out, taking in every single inch of Jisung’s cock. The older leans back, bracing his palms against the younger male’s thighs, leaning back with his feet planted against the bed. The position provides Jisung with a view that he thinks will forever remain in his spank bank. Chan’s pink hole, shiny from the lube, stretched around his veiny cock. 

Chan’s neglected cock bobs heavily with each movement as the older male fucks himself back on Jisung’s cock with abandon, a string of precum dripping down to pool on Jisung’s navel.

“I knew your cock would feel..” Chan gasps out, pink-faced with exertion. “...so fucking amazing in me.”

Jisung wants to say  _ something _ , anything, but the words are lost in his throat. All he can focus on is how erotic the older male looks at the moment; his abs flexing, biceps taut with the effort of trying to hold himself up, looking so  _ blissfully  _ fucked-out as if it’s the best cock he’s ever put in him (okay, maybe Jisung’s exaggerating the  _ tiniest  _ bit).

Chan’s movements begins to slow down, so Jisung takes pity on him, switching positions so that Chan’s on his back instead. 

“I’m so  _ close _ -” Chan splays his legs open, spreading his ass cheeks open. “Put it back in me-” He impatiently reaches for Jisung, and fuck if him being so hungry for Jisung’s cock isn’t the hottest thing. Both of them simultaneously moan out loud when Jisung sinks his cock back in, Chan’s legs immediately coming to wrap around his waist, heels firmly digging against his back.

“I’m not going anywhere, you know.” He jokes, sliding an arm around Chan’s shoulders, both of them tightly pressed against each other. 

“You _not_ calling me hyung should annoy me. You’re such a little shit.” Chan huffs out, whatever complaints he might have dying off when Jisung shuts him up with a kiss, pressing in as deep as he possibly can. Chan jerks against him, cock sticky between their bodies. Jisung licks into his mouth, trying to keep up a steady rhythm of plunging his cock into Chan’s needy hole. Jisung kisses his way down the milky slope of Chan's neck, teeth nipping and scraping against tender skin, thinking of how the marks would peek out from the collar of Chan's dress shirts.

''Harder.'' Chan tells him, baring his neck to Jisung. ''Just..don't leave marks too high up. I hate wearing turtlenecks.''

Jisung doesn't need to be told twice, sucking a vivid mark against Chan's collarbone. It blooms red against his naturally light skin, Chan tightening around his cock to the point where Jisung actually has to stop moving to catch his breath for a moment.

He barely registers Chan’s nails scraping down his back, both of them far too caught up in the act. The older male actually  _ wails  _ when Jisung jerks him off sloppily, the room filled with the sounds of their fucking.

Chan strains upwards when he finally orgasms, thick globs of it staining his belly and Jisung’s hand. His body jerks with tiny tremors, which in then makes Chan involuntarily clench around Jisung’s cock repeatedly. The vice-like suction gets far too much for Jisung, his own cock pulsating as he fills Chan up with his own release. 

“... _ shit _ -” Jisung can’t help but to keep fucking into Chan, the older male trembling beneath him. “Your fucking ass is  _ incredible _ .” He shifts, and Chan tightens his hold around Jisung.

“Don’t...don’t pull out yet. Feel so full..” Chan looks so _out_ of it, but he looks especially sated.

They stay like that for a while more, exchanging lazy, languid kisses until it gets far too uncomfortable for the both of them. Carefully, Jisung inches his cock out of the older male’s stretched, puffy hole. He traces the rim with the tip of his finger, trying to push in the cum that’s beginning to trickle out. 

“Ah, Jisung…” Chan squirms around his finger, propping himself up on his elbows. “Unlike you, I don’t have the refractory of a seventeen year old.” Taking pity on the other, Jisung quits his teasing. “You in a rush?” The other asks.

“...I do have to complete the readings you assigned to me, hyung. Jisung’s playful comments earns him a slap on the thigh. “ _ Ow! _ ”

“There’s a spare towel in the bathroom. Take a shower. I’ll order lunch.”

And so, Jisung gets a fuck  _ and  _ a lunch. Nice. They eat, Jisung tries not to break the dishes while washing them, and they end up on the couch with the tv playing in the background while Chan sits in Jisung’s lap, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Until Jisung’s phone rings in his backpack.

“...you set a goat’s bleating as your ringtone?”

“Again, it was Changbin hyung’s doing.”

x.x.x

Jisung gets an upgrade from masturbating daily to having hot, frenzied sex at least two times a week. Sneaking around is fucking  _ difficult _ , but Chan and he manage it. Blowjobs in the supply room located on the fourth floor where no one really frequents, though Chan can’t stop sneezing after that one time. Quickies in a stall in the staff bathroom; Jisung’s school tie stuffed into Chan’s mouth in an attempt to muffle any sounds, their pants pooling around their ankles while Jisung buries his cock deep in Chan’s ass. It’s almost a pity that he has to gag the older male, since he makes the fucking filthiest sounds as soon as he’s got cock in him. Chan is  _ loud _ . He’s expressive about what he likes, matching Jisung’s enthusiasm in a lot of other things as well.

Still, it runs deeper than  _ just  _ sex. The texts outside of school hours increase, and it’s not long before it progresses to calls that bleed late into the night. But Chan’s ridiculously strict about Jisung adhering to a proper sleep schedule, so the only time they get to chat for more than a couple of hours would be Friday and the weekends. 

It’s like the age difference isn’t there at all. Chan, even at 27, has a hidden reserve of  _ aegyo  _ that Jisung soon learns comes naturally. It’s not forced or cringy, occasionally coming out in the way he speaks and his mannerisms. Chan’s especially touchy when they’re alone, much more at ease. Jisung fucking lives for it. Changbin teases him for being absolutely _smitten,_ not bothering to hide his amusement at the lengths Jisung would go to impress their English teacher; from handing in his assignments on time, to offering to help carry the books back to the staff room (just so he can steal an extra ten minutes with Chan), and even going as far as to cut down on the number of detentions he gets (for being late).

It almost costs Jisung his life, but he makes it to school bright and early on Monday. Look, at  _ least  _ applaud him for his efforts since he usually sleeps through five alarms at least (with his mom screaming at him to wake up in the background). It’s Monday, with English as their first period, and Jisung knows that Chan’s going to be there forty-five minutes early to get some work done while he waits for the students to stream in.

Jisung gives himself a quick once outside of the classroom. Front of his school uniform tucked in with the back hanging out? Tie hanging around his collar instead of properly knotted? Done. Cuff of his pants folded just a  _ tiny  _ bit? Yep. Did he spend at least fifteen minutes at home styling his hair to make it seem that he hadn’t done so? Totally.

He strolls in, right hand in his pocket, finding Chan on his laptop (as always). Today, he’s got on a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and fitted black dress pants that ends around his ankles.  _ Hot _ .

“Morning, Mr.Chan.”

“Morni-” Chan does a double take, then looks at his laptop screen to check the time before focusing on Jisung. “...you’re... _ early?” _

“Wow, I am _offended_ that you sound so shocked. I’m always on time.”

“Your detention records say otherwise.” The older male deadpans. 

Jisung unzips his bag, taking out the drink that he had purchased on the way to school. It’s a particular brand of soy milk that he notices Chan always has on his desk in the staff room. 

“For you,  _ hyung _ .” He places it on Chan’s desk, along with the packaged red bean bread that he had swiped from Changbin’s locker last week (stupid dumbass hasn’t changed his locker combination at all). 

“I love this brand.” Chan’s eyes light up at the drink, and Jisung pretends that he isn’t crushing  _ really  _ badly. Nope. Not at all. “Thank you.”Chan scratches the side of his nose, endearingly shy. 

It’s so ridiculously cute how he’s all  _ shy  _ when they had spent the entire weekend sending each other a slew of dirty texts. Jisung hopes that the FBI people tracking his phone are entertained, at least.

“C’mere.” Chan crooks a finger at him.

Jisung obliges, keeping an eye on the door. But he doesn’t have to worry, since it’s only 7 and the earliest students only start coming in around 7.15. Chan fixes his tie for him, adjusting the collar of Jisung’s uniform as well. 

“...where’s your blazer?”

“I was in a hurry to get to school to see you, and you’re asking me about my  _ blazer _ ?”

“Brat.” Chan mutters fondly under his breath. 

Jisung leans down, letting Chan fix his tie. “Any plans this week?”

“Other than slaving away for you bloodsuckers, nothing much. Probably hit the gym if I manage to get everything done.” The other answers distractedly, eyes trained on the knot that he’s fixing. 

“My parents are out of town this week.” They mostly are, considering the nature of their work. “We could-” He studies Chan’s face carefully. “-watch movies.”  _ Like a date _ , Jisung wants to say. “There’s Netflix.”

“Like Netflix and chill?” Chan jokes, fingers adjusting the rumpled collar of Jisung’s uniform shirt. 

“You think you’re so  _ cool  _ saying that- _ ack! _ ” Jisung sputters when Chan gives him a benign smile, pulling on the tie a little too hard. “Yeah-” He wheezes out. “Netflix and chill. Technically, it’s Changbin’s account, but we’re best friends, so whatever he owns is mine.”

Chan contemplates over his offer, and Jisung understands the hesitance.

“I figured it’d be like a-” He clears his throat, somewhat embarrassed all of a sudden. “date? I mean, we can’t  _ exactly  _ meet outside without the fear of bumping into others.”

“Oh. You meant-  _ oh. _ Oh wow. I didn’t think I’d  _ ever  _ get asked out by someone younger.” He’s incredibly  _ cute  _ when he’s like this. 

They’re crossing so many lines here, and he knows Chan has the most to lose if this blows up in their faces. But Jisung is desperately selfish this time, now that he’s had a glimpse of what it could be like between them. 

“I’ll think about it.”

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this teeny weeny update. Also, thank you so much for all the lovely comments on the first chapter :') Comments and some chansung/hanchan love would be very much appreciated <3
> 
> Please feel free to follow me at @hanjeekiessz too (it's basically jsut me screaming about how much I love chansung on a daily basis)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan cracks a grin at that, leaning in press a quick kiss against Jisung's lips, ''God, I love just how honest you are.'' He pulls back a fraction. ''So, quick question - you wanna fuck my thighs?'' Chan's past the point of feeling any sort of shame when he's with the other now, especially since he's aware of just how much Jisung wants him.
> 
> ''....I have ingested an unhealthy amount of thigh fucking porn. And you have no idea how much I've fantasized about fucking your thighs each time I'm ogling you conducting your gym class.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so desperate for chansung content. I want it, so I gotta write it ;_; Also, I can't believe I wrote this instead of starting on the mountain of work waiting for me...*avoids looking at my work laptop*

It's futile, but Jisung tries to focus on the equations that he's supposed to be solving. It's been an hour and a half of him mindlessly scrolling through Instagram, talking shit about some of their classmates and exchanging memes over Kakao....with 30% of his assignment completed. Much productive. He takes a photo of the assignment sheet and sends it to Seungmin, whom he was classmates (and seatmates) with last year. As expected, Seungmin double ticks him. _Rude._ Left to fend for himself, Jisung punches random numbers into his calculator, attention drifting away once more. Man, it wasn't like he was going to be using this anytime in real life? Salvation comes for Jisung in the form of a message notification.

**Chan**

_I can do Saturday, if you want._

Jisung does a little fist bump, because he's spent the past three days waiting for an answer from the older male. He can understand why Chan might be hesitant. His fingers rapidly move over the keypad, but before he's able to send his reply, another message comes in from the other.

**Chan**

_< photo attached>_

_This (finally) came in the mail today._

_Thought you might want to see it?_

It's a kimono-style see-through black nightwear (robe?), in which Chan's wearing it with only a pair of fitting boxer briefs. He's seated on the edge of the bed; facing the full-length mirror, ankles crossed at the front while posing for a photo; phone in one hand, and what looks like a mango juice box in the other, his trusty Macbook on the bed in the background. It's going to be a _huge_ problem if Jisung ever loses his phone.

**Jisung**

_You're so fucking pretty._

_Hyung._

_See? I can be polite._

_Were you thinking of me?_

**Chan**

_Maybe._

_Don't forget you have the book report due this coming Friday._

**Jisung**

_You sure know how to kill the mood._

_You want me to do my assignments,_

_but you sent me such a provocative photo._

_Always so greedy for my attention, Chan hyung._

He knows his reply is going to get Chan all flustered, and that's exactly what Jisung wants. The short back-and-forth has him feeling so much more motivated, so he tries his best to bullshit his way through his math's homework. Once completed, he haphazardly stashes it into his backpack (along with his other assignments), distracted when Chan's reply finally comes in.

**Chan**

_Your fault._

_It's been so long since I've had someone_

_pay so much attention to me._

x.x.x

Chan's the adult here, so he should really know better. But it's too late, since he's already (readily) accepted Jisung's invitation to come over. In all seriousness, what _is_ Chan doing by allowing someone ten yours younger than he is to actively pursue him? Was he really that desperate for a companion? He had noticed Jisung's attraction towards him even before the kiss, and what he had overheard the younger male say to Changbin had further cemented it. Chan isn't as oblivious as some make him out to be; aware of what the students are saying behind his back - the crude comments about whether he might enjoy taking it up the ass, or how they want to pass him around so that he can suck their cocks while they take turns screwing him. 

Still, it doesn't change the fact that Jisung is his _student_ and well below the age for them to be romantically or sexually involved. Despite it all, Chan has to admit that he enjoys the attention he's getting from Jisung. The constant text messages, the sneaking around school for a quickie, Jisung showing him extra attention than before...he laps it all up, no longer able to deny the fact that _something_ might come out of this. But it could be puppy love too. The kid was only 17 years old and it could be just him acting on his feelings on a whim-

Chan startles when the front door swings open before he can even press the doorbell.

''You've been standing outside for the last five minutes, hyung.'' Without wasting a second, Jisung tugs him in, shutting the door behind them. ''I could hear you thinking all the way from my room.''

He trails after Jisung towards the kitchen where the younger male offers him a beverage before leading him towards his bedroom. It's what Chan would expect from any seventeen year old, really. The pile of clothes in the corner (half of it messily folded in an attempt to be neat before giving up, he supposes), the half-full trash can beside Jisung's desk and his uniform thrown over the back of his computer chair. Chan's wondering if he should maybe sit on the beanbag chair (since he's not really sure if it's okay to sit on Jisung's bed), when the other decides for him. Jisung pulls him down onto the bed, both of them squeezing onto a single mattress.

Chan laughs when he realizes that the Netflix account _really_ does belong to Changbin, ''You weren't joking afterall.''

''What can I say? I know how to take advantage of our friendship.'' Jisung jokes, scrolling through the titles available. ''What do you want to watch, hyung?''

''Are we really going to watch _just_ a movie?'' 

Jisung gives him a look, obviously needed a second to collect his thoughts, ''I'm not gonna lie and say that I didn't have other things in mind. But, you know, I thought it'd be polite and actually watch a movie with you before I attempt to do anything else.''

Chan cracks a grin at that, leaning in press a quick kiss against Jisung's lips, ''God, I love just how honest you are.'' He pulls back a fraction. ''So, quick question - you wanna fuck my thighs?'' Chan's past the point of feeling any sort of shame when he's with the other now, especially since he's aware of just how much Jisung wants him.

''....I have ingested an unhealthy amount of thigh fucking porn. And you have no idea how much I've fantasized about fucking your thighs each time I'm ogling you conducting your gym class.''

''I know. You're not really very discreet about it.'' Chan pats Jisung on the cheek, slipping off the bed and stepping out of his jeans. He was feeling partly vain while getting ready to head over to Jisung's, which was why Chan had opted for one of his favorite panties - a milky white piece with lace ribbons at the sides, ordered off a Japanese site that he frequently purchases from. It's nothing too intricate, but judging from Jisung's reactions to his lingerie selfies, it seems like the younger male enjoys it a lot.

''I've been in a semi-permanent state of horniness ever since you started teaching us and I'm convinced that one day my dick's going to drop off.'' Jisung says from where he's still seated on the bed, already sporting an erection from simply seeing Chan in something as simple as panties. The wonders of youth. Chan reaches over and pulls him to seat towards the edge of the bed, pulling off the younger male's basketball shorts and tossing it aside. 

''Lube?'' 

Jisung reaches under his pillow, offering Chan a gummy smile as he hands the almost empty bottle over.

''...what? I'm a healthy, hot-blooded male who's getting lots of sex with a very hot teacher. That's like every teenager's fantasy.''

Chan pinches Jisung's lips between his fingers, ''Okay, you talk too much.'' He squeezes whatever remaining lube there is onto his palm, warming it up between his hands before deftly stroking Jisung's cock from tip to base until it's properly slicked up. He'd love to sink onto his knees and suck Jisung off instead, but there's always time for that later. 

''Spread your legs a little.'' Chan instructs him, 

Jisung makes a move to hold him by the hips when Chan turns around, his back facing Jisung's front, ''No hands.'' He warns playfully, biting the inside of his cheek at the absolutely scandalized look on the younger male's face. 

''You're so hot when you're bossy, hyung.''

Chan steps into the space between Jisung's spread legs, lowering himself down until the other's erect cock slips snugly between his thighs. It glides in smoothly thanks to the lube, the reddened swollen tip peeking out from between Chan's thighs.

'' _Fuuuuuuuuck_ -'' Jisung bites out, curling his fingers around his bedsheets instead. 

''No touching.'' Chan reminds him again, pulling off his hoodie and dropping it onto the floor. From the wardrobe mirror situated across the bed, he can see Jisung struggling _not_ to grip him by the hips, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the rumpled fabric. 

''-your thighs are so fucking-'' Whatever Jisung's planning on saying is cut off when Chan starts moving, making sure to keep his thighs pressed together as he moves up and down on the younger male's cock. It's a bit of a burn for his thighs, especially with all the workouts that he does on a daily basis. Jisung's unable to stop himself from moving his hips up, fucking into the tight, warm space of Chan's muscled thighs, broken groans filling up the bedroom, followed by the slick, wet sounds. 

''It feels so good when it rubs up against the lace-'' Jisung says breathily, staining the white fabric with the pearly liquid beading at the slit. ''You're really going to end up killing me one day, hyung.''

Chan responds with a laugh, properly sitting down on Jisung's thighs, circling his hips in a sensual, grinding motion. There's just something flat-out hot about watching Jisung's cock against the white fabric, and the 'no-touching' rule is disregarded when the other winds an arm around Chan's waist, firmly keeping him in place. Lips graze down the slope of his shoulder, teeth nipping at skin, another hand coming up to tease a pebbled nipple between slightly calloused fingers.

Chan makes a move to provide his cock with some friction at least, but Jisung's quick to grab his wrist, making a mocking tutting sound, ''Nah uh. No touching, hyung, remember?''

''That was meant for only you.'' Chan whines in return, but he makes no attempt to free his wrist.

''You're going to wet your panties like you always do, Chan hyung.'' Jisung murmurs in his ear, catching a lobe between his teeth a second later. ''You don't need your hands for that.

Fuck, of course Jisung would turn the tables on Chan. But he obediently listens to Jisung, letting the other hold both his hands as Chan continues gyrating in Jisung's lap. He's already been on edge from last night when they had a video call over Facetime and the other had watched him fuck himself open with his fingers and a toy, mindlessly begging for Jisung's cock even though Chan knows he's not getting it. 

His thighs are already beginning to ache from the up-and-down motion, muscles pulling taut each time he sinks downwards. But it's a delicious sort of ache that Chan's going to feel for days, especially when he can feel just how Jisung's cock is throbbing between his thighs. He loves how Jisung seems to drip a lot when he's aroused, making it so much more wetter and stickier, with the lube combined.

''Shit, I gotta-'' Jisung all but pushes him onto the bed, roughly pushing Chan's thighs apart and rubbing the tip of his cock against the white material of Chan's panties. Chan lets him do as he pleases, so very turned on by Jisung using his panties as a way to get himself off. A couple of seconds later, Jisung's release soaks into his panties; his cum seeping through the flimsy fabric. 

''Jisung, just-'' Chan peels his panties aside, rubbing the tip of his fingers against his hole. ''Just...can you rub it against my hole? Please?''

The younger male looks like he's ready to _maul_ Chan alive (in a really hot, attractive way). Chan's involuntarily clenches his hole when Jisung rubs the tip of his flaccid cock against the pink rim. 

''Yeah, just like that.'' Chan can feel the remnants of Jisung's cum streaking against his hole, the stickiness making his own cock throb.

Jisung rubs at Chan's engorged cockhead over the panties, using his thumb to slightly press down on the slit. Chan comes with a full-body shudder, further dirtying his panties as he clutches helplessly at Jisung's wrist, hips twitching upwards until it feels like he's been absolutely wrung dry. Jisung flops down next to him, both of them automatically reaching for the other for a kiss.

''Phew.'' Jisung exhales, resting his forehead against Chan's, slightly out of breath.

It gets too hot for them to be so close to each other, so Jisung rolls over onto his back, stretching an arm out for Chan to pillow his head on. 

''Chan hyung?''

''Mm?''

''Can I keep the panties?''

Chan half-heartedly smacks Jisung on the chest, ''What? No way.''

Jisung does end up pocketing it when Chan uses his bathroom half an hour later, shamelessly offering Chan one of his boxers to wear after his shower. He tries to make a grab for the panties, but Jisung holds it up, grinning triumphantly at Chan. Giving up on ever getting it back, Chan waits until Jisung's done washing up before continuing the movie that they're supposed to watch. They place an order for dinner on the delivery app while they're at it, Chan sitting in between Jisung's legs and comfortably resting back against his chest.

The movie reaches an interesting scene, so both of them turn their attention back to it. Maybe it's the air-conditioning and the companion that Chan's enjoying, but he finds himself being lulled into a feeling of drowsiness. He had spent the night before doing some research for his next lesson, with the thought of spending a Saturday with Jisung keeping him awake. He struggles to keep his eyelids open, caving in a couple of seconds later. 

It feels like a few minutes of much-needed shuteye, but when Chan finally rouses, he's still in the same position as before with Jisung acting as a human pillow. His first reaction is to check if he had drooled (mouth and lips feels dry, thank god). The movie is no longer playing on the TV. Jisung's scrolling through his phone in one hand, the other loosely wrapped around the older male's midsection.

''Should I be worried that you talk a lot in your sleep, hyung?'' 

In an embarrassed gesture, Chan rubs at his left ear, ''It's a bad habit I have when I'm really tired. Is the food here yet?''

Jisung checks his phone and shows it to Chan, ''Fifteen more minutes. You can sleep if you want to, hyung. I'll wake you up when the food's here.''

Still feeling drowsy, he readily does so, tipping his head back against Jisung's shoulder, making a soft snuffling while he makes himself comfortable.

''You know, I feel like you know just how cute you are, but you pretend that you don't.''

''Shh.'' Chan takes Jisung's hand that's resting on his tummy and brings it up to his head instead. ''I like it when someone plays with my hair. It makes me fall asleep faster.'' It sounds more like a demand than a polite request.

''...you're so lucky I like you, Chan hyung.''

Chan says it back without really realizing it, half-asleep and all, ''....mm, I like Jisung too.''

x.x.x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know the drill. Give chansung and bottom chan the love and adoration that they deserve <3 I've just been a downright mess over skz's comeback and I feel the massive need to scream about chansung every three seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Where did you get this, hyung?''
> 
> ''Had a very close friend help me get it tailored made to my size.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, my gremlin baby Han Jisung! I actually wanted to get this update out on his birthday itself, but life got the better of me and I couldn't do so. Hehe, whatever it is, I hope you guys enjoy this update!

''Happy Birthday, Jisung-ah.''

Chan lowers his hands which he had placed over Jisung's eyes as soon as the younger had entered the apartment, intent on surprising him. Although Jisung hadn't once mentioned that his birthday was coming up, some of the students had come up to him to seek permission to celebrate the male's birthday during English period next week. He was more than alright with the idea, also coming up with his own plan since he wanted to be one of the first few to commemorate Jisung's special day with him.

''Hyung...'' Jisung trails off as he takes in the array of home-cooked dishes spread out on Chan's dining table.

There was even a decorative _'Happy Birthday'_ piece in the center, along with a triple chocolate layer cake Chan had purchased the day before. Attempting to bake one would have spelt disaster for his kitchen (and for the younger male's digestive system as well). 

''This is the least I could do. I can't really spend time with you outside to celebrate your birthday, so...'' It's the one thing Chan regrets the most, but as long as they're still teacher and student, they've no choice but to be extra careful. ''It's not much, but-''.

Jisung cuts him off with a shake of his head, ''Are you kidding? This is great!'' The sheer sincerity and gratefulness in the other's tone makes Chan feel like waking up at 5 in the morning to get the ingredients shopping done was entirely worth it. ''Do you do this for all your students, Chan hyung?'' Comes the teasing remark.

''Only for my favorite ones.'' Chan quips. ''Which happens to be just you.''

While Chan still fears that whatever it is that both of them are indulging in might not work out in the long run, he's trying his best to simply enjoy the present. What happens in the future...he'll tackle it when the time comes. The slight distance between them is shortened when Jisung steps forward, lightly cradling Chan's face in his hands. As rambunctious as the other can be, Jisung handles Chan like he's delicate at times. As if Chan doesn't weigh more than him, ignoring the fact that there's a very clear ten year gap between them.

''You'd better not fall in love with anyone else, Chan hyung. Just gotta wait a bit more before I graduate high school.''

There's something heart-fluttering about those words. He's flustered, yes, but Chan doesn't want to see just how much he's affected by it. Jokingly, Chan very lightly punches the younger male on the shoulder, ''Corny.''

Jisung sings himself a very out-of-tune rendition of the 'Happy Birthday' song, which Chan records, before clasping his hands together to make a wish and blowing out the candles. 

''Do you want to eat first, or do you want to see your present first?''

Like all easily excitable teenagers, Jisung opts for the present first.

''Ten minutes.'' Chan presses a fleeting kiss to the male's cheek before getting off the chair, disappearing into the bedroom and locking the door behind him.

Initially, Chan had second thoughts of it, but decided that Jisung would probably enjoy something like this. He hesitates briefly before stepping out of the bedroom, lightly clearing his throat to get the other's attention. Jisung's in the midst of dipping his finger into the cake frosting, freezing like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar (on in this case, cake).

''No fucking way.''

Chan would admonish him for his language, but it's outside of school hours and it's _Jisung_ , so he lets it slip.

Jisung approaches him, eyes completely dark and ravenous at the way he's drinking Chan in. His throat constricts when the other comes to a stop before him.

''Where did you get this, hyung?''

''Had a very close friend help me get it tailored made to my size.''

He's all dolled up in the standard female school uniform for their school (begging his close friend to help him get this done had cost him a _very_ expensive dinner and two weeks of agreeing to finish her grading for her); pleated black and red skirt (shorter than the average length) cinched around his waist, the white blouse tucked in primly with the customary school ribbon knotted securely around his neck. Chan had even gone as far as to get the blazer with the school emblem custom-made, the dark blue material fitting just right over his broad shoulders. The look is completed with a pair of black knee high socks with two horizontal white stripes, feet encased in a pair of slightly scuffed white sneakers.

''This is _one_ of your presents.''

Jisung lights up, ''Your favoritism is showing, Chan hyung.''

Chan opens his mouth, only to close it again, struck by a feeling of ridiculousness at what he wants to say. He musters up enough courage, ''You don't have to...just for today, you don't need to call me 'hyung'.'' It _would_ be a big deal for some people, but this is something that Chan wants today.

The way Jisung's eyebrow cocks up makes Chan think that he definitely won't regret it.

''Chan-ah...'' Jisung drawls smugly, not wasting the opportunity to address the male informally. ''This feels more like a present for yourself than for me.''

Perhaps Jisung is right.

He's been battling his own arousal the past week waiting for this moment, wanting to see Jisung's reaction in seeing Chan in the uniform. Just sliding the skirt up his legs earlier on had made him aroused, and by the time Chan had shrugged the blazer on, the crotch of his lavender cotton panties was already tenting at the front.

Chan lets Jisung take as much photos as he wants, even allowing the younger male to adjust his position on the couch so that he's sitting down with his legs wantonly spread, skirt flipped up to show off the bulge in his panties. Once Jisung's satisfied, he sets his phone aside, fully focusing on the other. 

''Fuck, baby...you're really too good to me.'' Jisung marvels, dragging his palm up Chan's thigh.

His lips are merely inches away from Chan, but Jisung mischievously moves out of reach when Chan leans in for a kiss. It pulls out an unintended whine from Chan. The pet names are something that he enjoys now, even if he sometimes feels like he's too old for them. 

''Kiss me.'' Chan demands when his attempt at getting one is foiled for the second time. ''Jisung.''

''Why so impatient today? I've spoiled you.'' Jisung tuts under his breath. ''You've gotten so used to getting what you want these days. Dragging me into bathroom stalls to suck me off, sending me videos of you fingering yourself when I'm in class...'' Jisung feigns a disappointed sigh. ''Is that really how a teacher should behave? Showing his student just what a slut he is?''

God, Chan truly has no words how much he enjoys it when Jisung speaks to him like this. He's not one to shy away from any name-calling and humiliation during sex (as long as they've both discussed the yes(s) and (no)s prior to that). There's no denying that he's _very_ impatient today. Not wanting to hear another word from Jisung, he surges in for the kiss that he so desperately wants. Immediately, Jisung's arms goes around his waist to pull him in closer, both of them nipping and sucking at each other's lips, punctuated with short, stuttered moans. 

''I've been really horny the past one week thinking of surprising you with this, so-'' Chan pushes the cushion aside where the spare bottle of lube is, pressing it into Jisung's palm. ''You're going to get that cock all lubed up, then you're going to _fuck_ me until I milk your cock dry. Got that?''

Jisung nods dazedly, not saying anything when Chan climbs off his lap and turns around with his back to Jisung. He peels flimsy thin fabric of his panties to the side, bending over slightly to show off the butt plug that's been keeping him pleasantly full and stretched for the earlier part of the day. It's one of his favorite, more fancier, piece; a dark-green jeweled stainless steel plug in large size. 

Laughter bubbles out of Chan when Jisung swears loudly. He knows first-hand just how good it looks snug between his ass cheeks, so he understands Jisung's reaction. 

''One more thing. Um...can we...leave both our uniforms on?''

Jisung grins at him cheekily, ''Fuck yeah.'' Chan straightens up, watching as Jisung undoes the knot of his school tie. ''Hands?'' Without even hesitating, Chan places his hands behind his back, allowing the other to knot the fabric around his wrists instead. 

''So perfect for me, Chan-ah.'' Jisung kisses him on the nape. 

He basks in the compliment, obediently staying still and not turning around, even though he can hear unzipping his school pants and slicking his cock up with the lube. Jisung holds him steady by the hip with one hand, the other carefully working the plug out from Chan. There's no resistance whatsoever when Jisung slides two of his fingers in, crooking them _just_ right that precum beads at the slit of Chan's cock, his cock pulsing.

''Come on.'' Chan urges, pushing his hips back. ''Fuck me.''

For that, he gets a slap on the back of his thigh.

Jisung lifts Chan's skirt up until it's bunched messily around his waist. His blazer is pulled down to the crook of his elbows as well, effectively restricting the movement of his hands. Just the way Chan likes it. As always, the initial feeling of being stretched around Jisung's bigger-than-average length gives Chan the fix that he needs. No matter how many times they've gone at it, there's something so gratifying about having the male's cock in him. 

There's not much that he can do but to remain in place while Jisung pounds at his hole, holding Chan steady by holding onto his bound wrists. Chan's whines and drawn-out moans increases in pitch, so much so that he's pretty fucking sure his next door neighbor can hear him through the thin walls.

''If I didn't know better-'' Jisung grunts out, already sounding slightly out of breath. ''-I'd think that you want them to hear just how much you enjoy getting fucked. You probably enjoy that, huh?'' He steers Chan into an upright position, both of them moaning in unison when Chan presses his hips back, taking every single last inch of Jisung's cock in. 

''Yeah. I don't care what they think-'' He tips his head back against Jisung's shoulder, taking a moment to catch his bearings. ''Just need you to keep me full always.'' Wantonly, he circles and grinds his hips back against Jisung, a full-body shiver coursing through him when it grazes against that one particular spot. 

''Greedy.''

''Your fault.'' Chan counters. ''Don't act like you don't want people to know that I'm getting the fucking best railing of my life.''

''Trust me. I'd want to parade you while you're dressed like this. Pretty lil' baby boy all dolled up for me.'' 

It should sound so fucking ridiculous, but it _doesn't_. He's long questioned why is it that he's so pliant when it comes to Jisung, but Chan's yet to find an accurate answer for it. His cock's peeking up from the hem of his altered skirt, and he so desperately wants to touch it. 

''Can't wait to have you fuck me next time.'' Jisung reaches forward, circling his fingers around Chan's cock, letting the older male fuck into it sloppy thrusts of his hips. ''It's such a waste to not have something so big in my me.''

Now that the seed has been planted in his mind, Chan wonders what it'd be like to have Jisung's hole stretched open around _his_ cock instead. It makes him want to drool just thinking about it, imagining Jisung riding him, or on his hands and knees for Chan to rut and fuck into it like an animal in heat.

Chan can barely hold himself up when Jisung finally gives him his first fill of the day, the older male's own release sullying the rug beneath his feet. He sucks in a startled breath when Jisung eases the stainless steel plug back in Chan's hole.

''Alright, hyung?'' Jisung strokes the side of his hips.

''Uh huh. Feels good to have it in me.'' Jisung's cum in him, keeping Chan filled up like he wants.

Jisung lightly taps on the base of the plug, ''Let's keep that in until I'm ready to fuck that hole again.''

They clean up, Chan letting Jisung borrow some of his clothes so that he can change out of his uniform. The look of disappointment on Jisung's face is funny is almost comical when Chan unhooks the skirt, letting it fall to his feet.

''Will you put that back on later?'' He asks from where he's sitting on the edge of the bed, a towel over his damp hair.

Chan bends down, chastely kissing him on the lips, ''Anything the birthday boy wants.''

It's always easy to lose track of the time when Chan's with Jisung. They fool around for a bit more until the need to eat arises. He has to heat up the food again, which is made almost impossible when Jisung insists on clinging onto him and peppering the side of his neck with kisses. Chan nudges him in the stomach with his elbow, ''I don't wanna burn this.''

''It's not my fault you're distracting me with this tank with the huge ass arm holes.''

Chan nearly slaps him with the spatula when Jisung grabs him by the chest and squeezes it, hightailing it out there before he actually gets hit with something. 

Fucking (adorable) gremlin.

x.x.x

The cake's meant to be eaten, but Chan finds himself licking the cream off Jisung's lips as they cuddle on the couch, feeding each other bites of the triple chocolatey goodness. There's more kissing than actual eating, but they're definitely not complaining. Chan wishes the day wouldn't have to come to an end, knowing that he'd have to go through a full week before he'd get to spend a Saturday with Jisung. It's nearly 11, so Jisung definitely has to leave soon if he wants to catch the last train home. 

''I'm going to be shameless as fuck and ask this -'' Jisung murmurs against Chan's lips. ''Can I stay the night, hyung? If it's okay with you. Because I don't think I can stand waiting for the next Saturday.''

''...it's really obvious, huh?''

''I...kinda had a feeling. You kept looking at the clock once it went past 10.''

He really is _that_ obvious. Chan hides his face in the crook of Jisung's neck, not really able to face him at the moment. In a way, he's secretly pleased because Jisung had actually _noticed._

''Yeah.'' Chan finally says, letting Jisung curl an arm around his waist. ''I'd really like that.''

''Hyung. You know you can tell me if there's something that you want, right?''

Chan understands what Jisung means by that. ''I know. I just...I think it's the whole age thing. I keep thinking I have to be the more 'dependable' one, but when I'm with you, I feel like you take care of me just fine. I'm still trying to come to terms with it.''

''Stop worrying your pretty lil' head about it, hyung. Let someone take care of you for once.''

x.x.x

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this (when I have more time), but I hope you guys enjoyed it!! We'll get to the good part the next chapter :') Till then, may the #bottomchannation prosper! Feel free to follow me at @hanjeekiessz on Twitter!


End file.
